A Need of a Mother
by jesse1588
Summary: Harry feels depressed after the funeral and Lily comes to see him. Oneshot


The Need of a Mother

This is a one shot between Lily and Harry that came to me.

Disclaimer: Well of course I don't own anything. Why do we bother with this when we know who everything belongs to? I don't own "Say Goodbye" either

_  
So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
Because a true love never dies_

After the funeral of Professor Dumbledore, Harry went to his dorm room to finish packing, or at least that was the plan. He ended taking out the photo album of his parents, as he looked at the pictures, tears became to form in his eyes. He took his wand and locked the door so no one else could come in; he also put a silencing charm on the door as well. Harry wanted to be alone. The tears came down his face now and the album dropped from his hands and he put them in his face and started to sob.

Harry cried for all the losses he's had to suffer from. He was never given the chance to know his parents, grow up with them, make them proud, learn from them or comfort him. Ron was so lucky and he didn't realize it, anyone who had parents who loved them were lucky. Harry would give anything to have his parents back, including his firebolt, but he knew that it could never be. It's wasn't fair that innocent people had to die because of Voldemort Even though he didn't know Cedric that well, it wasn't fair for him to die the way he did.

The lost of Sirius was the hardest for him. He had almost been cleared, but Worntail got away. Harry had almost been free from his horrible life at Privet Drive Sirius was forced into hiding until he was killed then he was cleared, which wasn't fair to him either. Harry lost the closer then he had to a dad, _his_ dad. Now he's lost Dumbledore, he'd never thought that Dumbledore would die the way he did, so weak. Dumbledore was the strongest wizard Harry had ever known.

'_It's not fair that I have to lose everyone around me, while everyone else has people who love them. Why me?_' Harry thought bitterly

Unknown to Harry, someone was in the room with him, but he could not see her, at least not yet.

Lily Potter sat beside Harry watching him. She had come to him when she seen cry knowing that he needed her. She had always been watching him, being close to him when she could watching him each time he got himself in a big adventure hoping he would be okay and that he wouldn't get hurt. She loved him more then anything, dying for him proved that.

Lily started to whisper to him, but he couldn't hear her…… at least not yet……

Harry felt that he was being watched but no one else was in the room, then he heard it…

"Harry" said a soft whisper barely even audible. The voice said his name again. Harry drew his wand and stood up and looked around, still no one was in the room. Then he saw a flick of silver by his bed, and his body towards it.

"Show yourself!" Harry said in a demanding tone.

The shadow began to thicken and more solid into a beautiful young woman with red hair. Harry knew who it was immediately but it couldn't be…. she was dead.

"Harry" Lily whispered softly looking at him sadly. "Lower your wand, it's alright, nothing's going to happen." She said as she stepped closer to her son.

"How can this be? How….? You're dead…" Harry was so confused, his legs became weak and he fell to the floor.

"I came to you because I knew you needed me Harry, I've been with you every day, I've never left you, I never will. I love you so much, more then anything." Lily said softly as she wrapped Harry into a hug. He became to cry again and lily laid him down and held like she did was he was a baby. She took his glasses off and started to stroke his face.

"Let it out Harry, let it all out, everything will be alright, it'll all work out, the darkness will pass, peace will be restored, and when your times come we will be together." Lily said soothingly.

"I don't know how to fight him mum, each time I barely mange to escape."

"Harry, don't say that! You know how to fight him, you may not be ready but when you are you will now it. You can defeat him and you will." Lily smiled at him and leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you Harry" Lily whispered and Harry's world lit up, he's never heard anyone say that to him before and it meant everything to him. Lily put his glasses back on.

"I love you too mum." Harry also whispered. "How will I know that you're with me?"

"Because Sirius, James, Dumbledore and I all love you and we will be with you until you time to come. The ones that loves you Harry will never really leave you and you can always fine us in here" Lily explained and put her hand on Harry's chest where his heart was.

"It's hard because I have no happy memories of you and dad. All I have is you dying. Harry cried again. Lily held tighter and put her hand on Harry's head and transferred memories of herself, James, Sirius, and Harry when he was a baby.

"Now you do, and if you ever feel down, just think about them and you will be able to see them anytime you want." Lily said.Harry was starting to feel tired and his eyes were closing, but he tried to fight his tiredness.

"Don't fight it Harry, you need your rest." Harry let his eyes close.

"Can you stay with me?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Of course I can" Lily said and lifted Harry up and carried him to his bed and laid him under the covers, and took off his glasses. When Harry had fallen asleep Lily whispered to Harry

"Goodbye Harry, I love you. I'm still with you" Lily then kissed him one last time and disappeared.


End file.
